Delusion Irresistible Hatred
by TwistedXmo
Summary: Courtney felt a urge of jealousy watching Duncan talking to Gwen, when secretly she had a deep crush on the punk.Gwen had a crush with him also. Courtney hugged Gwen, jealousy was gone quickly as she remembered that Gwen was her best friend,for now? CxDxG
1. Jerk!

**_Delusion; _**

**_Chapter one: Jerk!_**

**_Read & Review _**

* * *

It was already the 2nd semester and I was sure I was going to get straight A's, that what I always do. I sat their eating my crescent with a honey toast on the side. I watched as my mother and father didn't even notice my present and was on their cells phones having a conversation.

"Yes Wayne, I'll print them out today and have it copied to your desk right away." My mother spoke, Sharelle.

She in her mid 30's and had long dark brown hair that went to the end of her back, though you can never see it because she always threw it up in a perfect bun. She had freckles threw out her nose, that's where I got those from, and the tan skin, well from my father, Jack.

Simple dad as I fit his description. Smooth light brown hair, prefect business man. He was working in a corporate office making big money for the "man" My father would say, meaning the suckers. My family wasn't the loving and caring kind, not that I needed it, frankly I didn't care one bit.

"What time are you guys coming home?" I asked simple, knowing the answers will be around eleven.

"Yes don't worry, excuse me sir- What?" My mother yelled at me. I just laughed. "Nothing." She rolled her eyes and began speaking to her boss.

As I was done Julie grabbed my plate. "How was breakfast Ms Fairbank?" I tilted my hand slightly.

"Good, toast was kind of burnt though."

"Sorry that won't happen again." I nodded simply and went to put my backpack on and grabbed my keys and left the house without a word.

As I was driving, I shut the radio off and began driving. I can't drive with the radio on, I find it directing and annoying.

I pulled up to her house. It wasn't nice like mine; not trying to sound like a little rich girl but it was true. My parents are high class, I just had a lot of low class friends, and I don't judge them on money. Her house was simple not "ghetto", yet not …like mine. It was a simple house you just always see. I honked twice and finally seen her wearing a amethyst V- neck shirt with torn up black leather skirt with of course her favorite combat boots, she had teal and black streets threw out her petite hair and of course nothing but eyeliner and mascara with the teal lip stick no one is willing to buy, other than my best friend, Gwen.

_**Gwen;**_

I sat their fixing my hair. "I need to re dye this again." I mumbled to myself looking into my bathroom mirror. I looked at my dead short hair with the teal fading into a darker color, I sighed. Suddenly I heard a honk. "Shit," I hurried and grabbed my notebook and history book and was out my door. I couldn't take my sweet time because Courtney would just start nagging to me how a prefect attendance always looks great on collage application.

Courtney Fairbank. A high school prep that cares about school then her own life. How in the heck did she become my best friend you may ask? IT all started out in 7th grade.

**_-Going to the past in middle school-_**

_I was in class working on a test while the most popular girl, Heather lee sat next to me and whispered my name. "Gwen."_

_I looked up at her, shocked and smiled. "You know my name?" I asked. She nodded._

_"Hey, you should dye my hair like yours, I like it a lot." Heather smiled at me as I nodded. Finally I would be popular I thought in my head. "Sure."_

_"Here's my number, I'll write it down on my paper and you can copy it kay?" She smiled at me as I nodded "Kay."_

_She started writing it out, but she wrote it so tiny I can barely see and read it finally, I lead closer to read the paper and it said. "510-675- HAHA! =)"_

_And that's when Heather shouted out loud. "Mr. Cloven, Gwen's cheating off my paper!"_

_My face went pale as everyone in the whole class room looked at me and I looked over at Heather who was smirking and erased the number on her paper._

_"Knight, get your stuff and go to the vice principal now!" He yelled. I still had wide eyes and got up._

_"Bye bye Gwenny." And laughed. I glared at her before I left the class room. "What a bitch."_

_I went to the office and sat down waiting for someone to yell at me for cheating and pointless things._

_I seen the door open and see a girl with tan skin and brown hair getting out the Vice principal office, laughing. "Oh, Julian that it just wonderful taking your kids to Disney land!" She squealed, they both stop dead in their tracks as they saw me and looked at me. "What did you do?" The vice Principal said causal._

_"I didn't do anything it was all-" I soon got cut off by the preppy girl._

_"Don't blame others for your actions." She snarled._

_I grunted. "Shut up."_

_The girl looked over the vice principal. "Julian, you can go to your lunch break, I can handle this one."_

_She nodded and left. The girl stared at me vacantly and pointed her fingers behide me. "Go to the counseling center." I sighed. "Great," And got up marching and taking a sit on one of the chairs._

_"Name?" The girl solicited._

_I didn't answer and looked away._

_"I said name?" She cleared her throat as I just rolled my eyeballs; this girl is like the same age as me and trying to proceed like she is an adult? Please._

_"Wow, it's not that hard to say your name, like so, Hi, I'm Courtney Fairbank."_

_"Gwen," I mumbled._

_"Ok, we're getting somewhere." She smiled faintly and sighed._  
_"So who is to blame for your little mess?" She asked._

_"Heather Lee." I spoke untailored._

_She stared blankly and asked what I just answered. "Heather Lee?" I nodded._

_"Oh, I dislike that girl!" She winded, I smiled barley. "Really?"_

_She laughed. "Yeah, Now, I do believe you didn't do anything, it was all Heather huh?"_

_I nodded. "Wow, why do you abhorrence her?"_

_"She's a snob, tried scattering nasty rumors about me. Didn't help me like her one bit, and we are both cheerleaders, she was one of those friends that you hate."_

_"So you two are friends?" I asked. She shook her head._

_"No, we were when we were small, but she became richer high class spoiled rotten daddy's girl."_

_I started laughing as Courtney continued speaking. "But who am I to say "High class." I won't recline, My parents have a few coins and nickels here and their but I know not to get the wealth get to my head, My job is to just get on with education and become a famous lawyer, I don't want to live off my parents money."_

_"Oh wow, that's pretty sweet; I just want to become an artiest."_

_"Really?" She asked. "Do you have any... occupation you can show me?"_

_"Just wait until you witness my notebook."I unzipped my backpack and showed her my work, ever since that day I made a best friend name Courtney Fairbank._

**_-Back to present-_**

I get into Courtney's dirt brown orange impreza. I open the door hearing nothing, Courtney doesn't like music while driving and we both had a different taste in music in mind.

Mine was mostly. A day to remember, Gothic mind explosion, The Devil Wears Prada, Escape the fate. As her was to. Johann Pachelbel, Tomaso Albinoni, Antonio Vivaldi, and last but not least, Beethoven.

"Hey," I greeted. She nodded. "Morning." She waited for me to fasten my seat belt and started driving.

It was quite, we weren't mad at each-other, but we mostly do take pleasure in the quietness since I am mostly Goth.

We notice a female in her vehicle; she was about in her late 70's with white frosted hair and oversize glasses and was behide me and Courtney. She got on the other lane and rolled down her widow "Hurry up Grandma!" She cried and soon cut us off. I giggled a little bit as Courtney yelled back. "Oh be quite Lady!" and growled.

"Ah Courtney I don't understand. You have loads of cash, why don't you purchase you a fast speeding car, like those one in Tokyo!" I shrieked she shook her head.

"You have any idea how secure those cars are? I have one of the world's safest cars in the humankind."

"And the slowest." I teased.

"Oh Haha, very amusing." She sacristy said as we pulled up to school.

"And the color." I started again just to get Courtney barmy.

She slapped her hand into her forehead and said. "Orange is the symbols of balance, enthusiasm, warmth, vibrant, expansive, flamboyant, a born leader, and very beautiful"

I started laughing. "You so made up the last one didn't you?" She started laughing also. "Yes. And your point?" We got out, talking about today events and what classes we can't wait to attend, which for me is all of them, well besides fine art class.

_**Courtney;**_

I gather all my supplies and went to world history. I sat next to Bridgette who gave me a small wave. I waved back.

"Hello Bridgette, what's up?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing really, have you seen Geoff?" She asked.

I exhale noisily. "You know Bridge, if you focus more on your studies then Geoff's cowboy hat, you might pass this class."

She was socked, even let out a soft wheeze. "That was rude."

"I'm blunt, but honest." I replied as she turned her weight over the other direction and yelled. "Geoff!"

Geoff comes walking in with a shit eating grin, like always. But something was different than any other day, behide Geoff was a new guy behide him. He had a lime green hat on his hair, wait that's not his hat, it's his… hair? Gwen's hair is better than that dense green hair. I smirked. And what's with those piercing all over his face! I thought doing your ears was the only place you ought to do it at, for it being normal, and his guy was far from that word.

Geoff and this … guy walk up to us, well Bridgette. As the two air blond's starts making out, his guy constricted his eyes at me, which were teal. "I didn't know you like to stare at people making out?"

My eyes grew slightly bigger. "I don't!" I yelled, he chuckled. "Sure."

I looked over somewhere else as seen him shift his body towards me. "So, have a name?" He asked.

I disregard him as he laughed. "Ok then, Miss Pole up your butt, nice talking to you." And with that the punk and Geoff took their sits behide me, as the bell rung. The rest of the class didn't go well, he heaved my hair and kicked on my chair multipliable periods and keep on putting paper on the back of my back, I ripped them off reading "Hi miss pole up your butt!" but as a good student, I didn't talk to that jerk and tried to pay attention in class which wasn't working out well.

_**Gwen;**_

I sat in class, physics. The teacher was going on and on about why you should never misses this class. I sighed as I doodled in my notepad and wrote I'm so uninterested. I felt my phone vibrate. I flipped my phone on and notice it was a text from Courtney, I was astonished, this girl never texts in class.

"_Arrggghhe!" _She put_. _

* * *

_"What?" _I asked.

* * *

_"I'll tell you after class, this boy, not boy, MONSTER is driving me crazy!"_

* * *

"Ok." I texted her as she stop texting me.

* * *

I wonder who was bugging her that much to make her text me during class, even I was alarmed; his guy must have really pissed her off.

-**After class**

I soon heard the bell and made my way to our locker, which we shared by the way. Top is Courtney's as mine was on the bottom. I bend down as I place my book bag in the locker and heard Courtney stomping the hall way with a very pissed off looked I was even scared.

"Hey Court." I said she disregards me and threw her world history book in the locker slamming it.

"That jerk!" She cried.

"Who?" I asked.

She hurried and took a sip of her green tea she had in our locker and breathed slowly and looked at me.

"I don't know his name, and I never want to know, he is a …" She trailed off as I finished it for her.

"A … jerk?" I said.

She nodded. "Yes! Yes! Where on the same page, aren't we!" She grabbed my shoulders as I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.  
"Well… he just looks, like your other acquaintances, you know?"

I started laughing. "You think I'm going to be friends with this fool? Yeah right, beside I don't even think I'll like him if he's just a jerk."

She smiled as she hugged me. "True, you do have good quality type of friends."

"Like who?" I asked giggling.

"Well, me, duh!" She joined my laugh as we heard the five minute bell ring.

"Well off to class!" she cried.

"Of course Courtney." I sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"Pleases may we ditch?" I asked.

"Yeah right, you're funny." And with that Courtney walked off upstairs as I sighed. "Lame."

"I'll ditch with you if you want me too Sweet cheeks?" I heard a voice appear behide me.

* * *

***Until next time…. Maybe I dono, REVIEW?**


	2. Dollface?

**Hatred;**

**Chapter Two: Dollface?**

**Read and Review**

* * *

I turned around seeing Cody. "Ah no, beat it Cody." I pointed to his class as he frowned and turned back around. "Dang it."

I giggled as I started making my way to my class room up the stairs. Chemistry, oh fun. I was listening to my iPod while walking up the hell of stairs as I looked down trying to change it as I bumped into someone.

Soon everything in my binder and these persons fell out in front of us on to the ground.

"Watch it." A male yelled.

"Oh bite it." I bent down picking up my papers' and notice the male bent down picking up his stuff too.

He had a green lighter, two black pens and a tagged up notebook with a pocket knife.

We both grabbed the same chemistry book as I looked up at the guy.

He had a green Mohawk, piercing teal eyes I never seen on a guy before. Baggy ripped up clothing and mutable piercing; yes the boy was a punk.

He looked at me stunned and shoke his head and picked up my iPod and looked at what I was listing to.

"Dastard haltered?"

I nodded in response as I picked up my binder and simply whispered. "Thanks." And took my iPod back and began walking to class.

I heard footsteps coming after me. "Hey wait up."

I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at him smiling at me.

"Don't tell me you're just going to run away?"

"Maybe I want to."

"Well can I at least have a name?"

"Can we talk later? I'm late for class." Even though I didn't care less about that. I just wanted to get away from his guy, something told me he was just bad news, yet who am I to judge? Have you seen the way I look?

"Gwen." I spoke.

"Duncan." He replied.

"Ok, their bye." I was now facing my class about to open the door as he yanked me back.

"You know you don't want to go to class."

"I don't, "I admitted. After a whole minute of no talking, thinking about it.

"Then let's ditch?" he asked with his eye brow raised.

"Fine, but no funny business." I walked past him as he chuckled.

"Hey don't think you're that hot, you're ok." He walked right next to me as I began laughing.

"Good point." We snuck by the hall motors and left the school.

We went to the school bleachers and sat there while listing to my iPod. Me and Duncan began talking, he really is a… interesting person.

"So, what school did you used to go to?" I asked changing the song.

"Ah, I forgot the name of it; I change a lot of schools." He rubbed the back of his neck as I laughed.

"So are there that many bad ass people at this school, like you dollface?"

I started at him for a quick second. Dollface? I don't know if that was a complement or rather of an insult.

"Um no, this school is filled with Preppy girly girls raising school spirit." I huffed in annoyances. As I just said that I thought of Courtney.

"I mean, no…" I hurried and said but Duncan cut me off.

"I agree with yeah, in my first period some girl didn't even want to talk to me, I bet it was because how the way I looked."

"No?" he said remembering what I said last.

"Yeah, I mean, some aren't bad."

"The girl I met was horrible, but hot." He smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Ahwe don't be mad Dollface."

"I'm not mad one bit? Why should I be?" I asked confused.

"Because, maybe your digging me?" he smiled as I started fake gagging.

"Oh please, the only thing I'm digging is this candy bar." I pulled out a kit kat as Duncan held his hand out.

"Well Dollface?"

"Ah fine." I broke it half giving Duncan one.

"You know you're not that hot?"I said taking a bit of my kit kat.

"well I'm glad to know you think I am."

"I didn't say that." I said glaring at him.

"But you said I'm not that hot, so what am I, slightly hot?"

"Oh wow, this is a stupid conversation."

"No, I think it's interesting."

I giggled and then the bell rang. "Oh damn."

"I guess it's time for lunch for me." Duncan got up strengthen as I nodded. "same, got first lunch."

"So are you going to need a friend at lunch or be a loner?"

"Naw, No worries Dollface already got a lunch crew."

"Sure you do." I got up getting my book bag and flung it on my back. Walking down the bleachers.

"see yeah."

"Peace out Dollface."

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine then… pasty." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "See yeah Kiwi."

I left going back to school and seeing Courtney waiting by our locker, she was mad.

"Where was you?" she sheriked.

"I ditched." I move her away from the locker and began twisting the lock.

"With who?" she asked.

"A guy."

"Again, who is that?"

"Some guy…" I began as I open the locker as Courtney smiled at me.

"Are you blushing?" she smiled.

I started blushing more. "No!" I yelled.

She giggled. "Oh, you liar."

"No really, he's just a friend; he's too much of a flirt, with anyone I bet."

I put my books in the locker as I shut it and Courtney looked at me.

"so you didn't do anything with that kid?"

I shook my head. "I'm not that slutty Court."

"This is high school Gwen." She giggled.

"True." We walked to the lunch rooms as I sat down with Bridgette.

"Hey Bridge!" Courtney waved as I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

We both shrugged. "Nothing just school."

"And a annoying boy in my class that I want to rip out my hair." Courtney said sighing as Brigette laughed.

"Oh, Geoff's new buddy? "

Courtney nodded as I spoke. "Geoff has way too many friends."

"Let's hope he only has one girlfriend." Brigdette said as we all began laughing.

We began talking about the party that Geoff was throwing this Friday, I couldn't wait. The guy throws the best partys, and I mostly hate partys.

"I'm not going." Courtney replied as we grunted.

"Come on Court. It'll be fun." Bridgette spoke.

"You need to let your hair down." I said to Courtney as she folded her arms.

"I'm fine with the weekends at home by myself."

"Courtney, I'm going to drag you to that party you know?" I said as she shut her eyes.

"No Gwen."

"Courtney just go, you don't have to drink, hell I won't drink if you come." Bridgette said.

I nodded and pointed at me. "Same, I won't. We can be the sober chicks, and we'll leave the party at midnight and crash at my place."

Courtney looked around in the air and finally smiled. "Ok, deal."

"Yes!" me and Bridgette clap hands together. The rest of the lunch was the same. Geoff was hanging out with his guy buds. I was looking in the lunch room trying to find Duncan and no luck.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hips behide me as I yelled. "Ah!" I spoke as I turned around seeing my good old buddy, Reaper.

"Reap!" I spoke happily as I jumped out my sit and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hello Gothica." He wrapped his arms around me as he let me go and looked at Courtney and Bridgette.

"Ladies." He said while they spoke to. "Hey Reaper."

I looked back at him and smiled. "What are you going here? I thought you got expelled?" I whispered more as he lend my head against his forhead.

"I am... I'm actually looking for my friend, I heard he is going to this school now."

Courtney looked at me confused. "Who Reaper?"

He was about to say it till we heard the school cop. "Mr. Walker!" the cop began walking to us with a warning voice.

"Run Reaper!" I said pushing him more the other way as he smiled at me and kissed my cheak.

"See you Gothica." He began running off as I laughed.

As I turned back to the girls I seen them looking at me, like something was up.

"We're not together." I Spoke.

They both shook their heads. "Whatever."

"for real, he's just a really good friend, his like a gay friend that loves tits more than a guys junk."

"That's true, because Gwen is crushing on another guy." Courtney squalled with Bridgette.

"For real what's his name?" Bridgette asked as I was about to say it I heard someone again calling out for me behide me.

"Hello Gwenny."

* * *

_**Duncan's point of view;**_

* * *

I was outside with Geoff and Alejandro messing with the football. Tyler was playing with us but then he ended up hurting himself and went to the E.R with his dumb, yet hot girlfriend, chasing after him.

"So you coming to the party Dude?" Geoff asked.

I thought about it. "Eh sure, there is going to be liquor their right?"

"Trust me there never isn't a party without liquor at Geoff's party." Alejandro spoke while laughing.

I nodded. "Alright I'm in."

I throw the ball to Alejandro as he looked at Geoff. "Are you inviting Heather?" he asked shyly.

"I dono, I heard no one really likes her."

"Why?" I asked jumping in the conversation.

"She's just a brat I heard, a hot stuck up brat." Geoff said.

"Shes just has a bad temper, who doesn't? I say invete her, plus she will bring a lot of hot chicks." Alejandro said, I swear the dude was blushing.

Geoff shook his head. "I don't care about those chicks as long as Bridge goes I'll be good."

I started laughing as Alejandro looked at me. "So any girl catching your eyes amigo?" he asked throwing the ball at me.

I catch it thinking for a bit. "A couple, one mostly."

Geoff soon looked at me also. "Which is?"

"Her names Gwen."

They both looked shocked. "What?"

"Have you even talked to her?" Alejandro asked as I huffed. "Ah dur." Geoff looked around and walked closer.

"Weird, she like never talks to nobody besides Court, Bridge, and plus her Gothic friends."

"She's pretty chill and laid back, plus shes is smoking hot. " I said closing my eyes, thinking of her pale body and very curves.

"Duncan!" Someone yelled. I turned around seeing Reaper running up to me and punching me dead in the arm. "You're here!"

Reaper, a good old friend that help me enjoy Juvie. He was pretty laid back, and we clicked for a bit in D.T.

"Dude, I haven't seen you all day, where you been at?" I asked he laughed.

"Got expelled."

"figures."

"SO hows school with yeah?"

"Pretty good, I guess the key word for good."

That's good. He looked over at Geoff and Alejandro and nodded. "Sup guys."

They nodded and said hey as Reaper looked back at me.

"Dude you have to met this girl, she's like my best friend."

"Oh god Reap, she better not have STDs."

He soon started laughing. "Naw, she saint like those friends, she so chilled and laid back."

"Well what's her name?"

"It's G-"

Soon Reaper was cut off by Geoff. "Dude the cop is running over here run dude!"

Reaper looked back seeing the cop and smiled at me. "See yea Duncan."

He took off running as the cop looked at me and was breathing heavily.

"Where did he go?"

"Beats me?" I asked stupidly as the cop sighed and took off running as I laughed.

"Looser."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE:)**


End file.
